


Fantasy In Reality

by Spicy_Butterscotch



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dreams, Fantasy, Karushuu Week 2021, M/M, Mentioned Sakakibara Ren, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Butterscotch/pseuds/Spicy_Butterscotch
Summary: It felt real yet surreal at the same time, the foggiest yet the most clear of imagination sprung to life, or was it? Was it just a dream or was it reality? Karma couldn't tell, it felt so slow yet so fast.Then he met his gaze, took his hand, and went on a journey, a quest.Sometimes a dream can become real, and sometimes it crashes down hard when reality hits, which one will be true for Karma Akabane?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 19





	Fantasy In Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1. Dreams. Karushuu week.

It felt real yet surreal at the same time, the foggiest yet the most clear of imagination sprung to life, or was it? Was it just a dream or was it reality? Karma couldn't tell, it felt so slow yet so fast, the wide dark blue sky stretched above him, stars scattered and the moon. Though why was it a crescent shape? It felt familiar... it felt like he was living in the past. Karma gazed over, his attention lingered on a school, wait no, it was a campus. It felt nostalgic, but why? He walked towards it, a path created in front of him as the night sparkled magnificently.

The path slowly came together, bricks being created as he followed the pavement, walking up and hiking up it, he stared across once more just a little closer, just a tad bit closer until he made it. He started to run, his hand outstretched reaching forward as his hand finally felt something. He was by the doors now, they were wooden, old fashioned yet familiar. Like he had walked through this building countless times, he stared at them. This felt ordinary for him, the urge to push through and walk through the building. And so he did, he opened the door, giving it a little nudge as he walked through.

The hallways felt normal, striding in between the halls, until he reaches a classroom. Class 3-E, it felt like he had been here, yet he couldn't recall. He opened the door, as he meets with a person staring right back at him. Their eyes glinted, like a pair of amethyst stones had embedded themselves into the person's sockets. The rest of the person is clothed in a fancy cloak, Karma was curious, the person stared back at him, their attention on him. They stepped towards him, and Karma could make out some of their face, pale and smooth looking skin.

They pull their hood down, his face is mostly covered by two thirds, yet he could see their features more clearly now. They were a he, a pinkish tint to their blonde hair, strawberry blonde at best, standing as tall as Karma. The purple eyed boy then suddenly ran away, his cloak sweeping behind him, his bare feet tapping the wood as he swiftly sprinted. Karma leaped over the desks, going after the other boy, quickly dashing after him. He was following him, yet the other boy was too fast, though that didn't stop him. Karma didn't give up, yet he didn't know why.

He chased the strawberry blonde boy, swiftly turning and twisting between every class, and occasionally they would go to the campus, he kept on running after him, like he would never get tired, like he was mesmerised by the running figure, and who knows? Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. The only important thing right now, was to run until he caught up with him, and he did that, he chased, climbed and eventually, eventually the person Karma was chasing slowed down, as if he was waiting for something, but then he full on darted. And Karma followed once more.

He kept on running, the masked boy led him astray, and as he ran his surroundings changed slowly, transforming as more flora grew, then suddenly he was in a field of flowers, blossoms scattered across fields of rainbow. He had finally caught on to the person, their eyes met, this was confusing, he felt like he knew him, and maybe he did. "Who are you?" Karma questioned finally speaking up, the blonde boy just grinned, a very pleasant looking grin on his face as he answered back, "you know me but you probably won't remember this". He smiled, "I'll remember you" Karma replied, stepping towards him.

"Okay then" The boy responded, "Though, what's your name for the time being?" Karma asked, "Call me Shuu for now" He offered, "Ok, Shuu" he smirked. He can see a small grin on Shuu's face before the other person clasps his right hand. "Now, just follow me" he gave a charming smile, steps being created in front of them, thick glass panes being twisted out of no where and placed before them, Karma dumbly nodded at him, silently agreeing as Shuu walked up the stairs, bringing Karma along as he held his hand, leading him to a cloud.

It didn't take long for some reason, they looked so high up from down on the ground, but it was best to just keep silent, "I feel like I've seen you" Karma commented, his eyes lingering on Shuu. "You have" Shuu confirmed, his eyes twinkling, as he pulled Karma onto a cloud shaped like a boat. "Come along and sit" he offered, a seat appearing for Karma, much to Karma's disappointment the strawberry blonde releases his grip from Karma's hand. Karma sat down onto the cloud chair, it was very soft. The other boy grinned, taking two glass oars out as he rowed the boat.

"Woahh, how does this work?" The red head questioned, his eyes wide as he stared at the view brought out to him, "My my, Karma you do have quite the imagination" Shuu remarked, the glass oars dipping into other clouds, "Are you staying?" Karma questioned. "Ah, yes for now" Shuu replied back, tapping the oars to row themselves. He sat down opposite to Karma, "This is quite a nice dream if I do say so myself" Shuu complimented, Karma stared at the other boy surveying him as he noticed some details about him.

He had a red and white, porcelain kistune mask that covered the top half of his face, his eyes barely seen from the eyes holes, he also happened to have a fantasy sort of clothing underneath his fancy looking cloak, it was a turtle neck but with some sort of red spirit design on the white canvas. Along sporting a pair of black hakama pants, in Karma's opinion, Shuu looked good in them. Shuu looked back at him as they sat in the peaceful silence, before Karma broke it, "ah, so how are you here?" He quizzed.

"Well, that's a secret" Shuu informed, giving him a teasing smile, damn it. If only he could see what was under that mask. "C'mon, dude, you've gotta give a hint about something" he groaned. And so their conversation continued on like that, Karma eventually teasing him, and Shuu huffing occasionally at his remarks before...

"Oh, it looks like it's time for you to wake up soon" Shuu told him as the boat stops. The boat floated back to the ground as they hopped off the cloud boat, "Well, it's time for you to leave now" Shuu waves to Karma, he walked off to a grand door that had just appeared before he stopped in his tracks, "Are you going to be here next time?" Karma asked, "If you want me to be" Shuu replied a smirk forming on his lips, "I want you to" Karma immediately blurted out, "well, I'll see you next time then" He grinned, and off Karma went. He pushed through the entrance as a blinding light flashed.

—————————————

"Damn, that was some good sleep!" Karma yawned, as he got up from his bed, the blankets kicked around the bed, his second pillow sat next him and the eerie quietness of the house settled in his room, as always. He got up from his bed faintly remembering the reminiscences of his dream. A boy, a handsome boy around his age, with him in the dark midnight skies, sailing on a boat, exchanging a pleasant conversation. Yet, he couldn't seem to remember the name or appearance of the other boy, just a faint outline of a charming voice, and a nickname, Shuu.

He went over to his bathroom, washing his hands and brushing his teeth, admiring how sharp they were, 'like a vampire' he thought to himself before rinsing out his mouth. "Ehhh, I'll change later" he pushed the clothing matter aside as he headed downstairs. As soon as he headed down all he was met with was the heavy burden of silence that was enveloped around the room, as always, though he couldn't keep his thoughts like this. His parents haven't been home in years, they certainly wouldn't just magically show up the next day, he just had to suck it up and accept it, as always.

He checked the time on his clock, two hours before he had to arrive at school, enough time to cook breakfast and lounge around for the time being, and so he did. He prepared his breakfast, a simple omelette to start the day with only a slight touch of tomato inside, and bit of pepper on top to give some flavour. He hummed as he played a song from an opening of a good movie he watched with Nagisa, it's a good song, with a nice amount of swear words along with a catchy rhythm. He grinned as a series of swear words blasted throughout the house.

One hour and fifty minutes to go, he glanced at the clock again before he dug into his breakfast, 'hmmmmmmm, not bad, not bad at all' he thought of the food, finishing off the meal with a good ol serving of strawberry milk, like always. "Just an hour and forty minutes to go, not bad" he grinned, he went back upstairs to change into his school clothes, well not exactly the school clothes, he was wearing a similar black blazer to what he wore last year, not abiding the school rules. But hey! When did he ever? He also slipped on the actual school pants, and a pair of socks.

A very, uh nice pair of socks. He pulled on the pair of socks that had Pepe printed onto the pair of them, how lovely indeed. He hopped up from his bed, tossing his pyjamas into the tall, woven basket by the entrance of his room. Karma jumped down the stairs over the banister, it wasn't too far down, so the fall wouldn't break any bones, and because of that, he went down with relative ease, only five metres down at most. He landed on his feet, and he reached the room down below. He dashed into the living room, switching the wide, flatscreen Television on as he jumped onto the couch.

"Let's see which channels are on" he remarked to himself, switching between the channels occasionally "Asano junior" He stared at the screen exasperated when he flipped to a news channel, he flipped to the next one, and the next one after that, again, again, again, again, once more? Nope, there was Gakushuu on the screen once more. "Why the hell, is Gakushuu on all of the channels?" He questioned, his face contorted into an evasive expression, he still proceeded to flip into a channel without Gakushuu tagged as one of the main headlines. 

Eventually he found a channel without Gakushuu in it, though, he did not want to watch a documentary about Sphinx cats and cactuses, thank you very much. So, in the end, he just settled for watching Gakushuu cooking, since he obviously can't be better than him at it, he's basically a professio-, well. Turns out that after watching twenty minutes of Gakushuu literally flaunting his cooking expertise, wiping the floor with the adult contesters while doing it with the most benevolent looking smile on the infuriatingly handsome face of his as he smiled to his opponents, he can say.

That Gakushuu isn't even trying his hardest on the competition, He was flaunting his skill, smiling so much that Karma's cheeks started to hurt from just looking at him plaster a grin like that. The first round is Gakushuu just admitting in a humble voice that he isn't too bad in the kitchen and that he'll try his best, the next minute they have to make a desert and he wipes the floor with them as he makes a soufflé for each of the judges, he tweaked each soufflé he created to have a compartment fit for each of the individual judge's tastes. 

He shuffled the compartments and arch slice was different, he placed the slices and shouffled them, making sure the judges could have a go of each taste. He made sure each slice was acquired to each judge, a delicious combination of each flavour. He presented his dish to the judges, making every word from his mouth sound delectable as they hang over his saccharine words, his smile looked modest and he put on the charming voice, the one he did when he chatted to the teachers or when made small talk to anyone really. 

The judges eyed his dish when he spoke, he made it sound like it was enough to self yourself for another dish of his soufflé, lie, it would be the best damn thing you could ever taste, and essentially that only took twenty seconds of explaining the serving altogether. "That was amazing, now for the taste of Asano's soufflé assortment " the host smiled, the judges took their cutlery as they tasted each slice of the different soufflé flavours, "My my, this is just delicious" a judge gasped, taking another bite of the desert, "Mmmm, I have to agree, this is quite marvellous" the other judge next to her grinned.

"Well, we know who is passing through the next round" the band of judges laugh as they eat the rest of the soufflé, and soon after watching more of the competition, Gakushuu ends up winning the competition and some money, "We have our winner" the host announced as she handed him a large looking check, "three million dollars!" She grinned as Gakushuu smiled warmly at the camera, "why thank you" he beamed. 

Okay, so Gaksuhuu is god tiered professional in cooking, that explained his high grades in home economics. He checked the time, twenty minutes left to go? He might as well headed out, and so he did. He leapt up from the couch, as he took a purple scarf, wrapping it around his neck, since it was Winter already and took on a coat from the tall rack to wear outside. He made sure to lock the door and grab his bag before he left the house when he took the keys and packed it into his bag, "Now to annoy Ace kun" he sniggered as he found Gakushuu walking by.

He ran up to the strawberry blonde, slinging an arm around his shoulder, "Ace kun" he smiled, Gakushuu jolted on reflex narrowing his eyes and frowning while Karma sniggered. "Akabane" he replied, shimmying out of Karma's awkward semi hug, staring to walk ahead. Weird, Gakushuu had the same aura the other boy had in his dream, he slowed down walking, now in thought, thinking about the subject more briefly. 'They feel familiar, they have that same aura, though I don't think that Asano would really grab my arm' he thought to himself.

"Akabane, aren't you getting slower?" Gakushuu smirked ,a slight hint of fondness shown in those calculating, amethyst eyes of his. Karma was snapped out of his thinking, "C'mon, I can't be as good as the first place all round athletic competition winner" he grinned mischievously when he had said those words. "Or so the delinquent speaks" Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, looking back at him. They stopped at a crossing way, Karma giving a huff, "Ace kun, why give me such a low fitting name?" He whined, "Then what do you suggest I call you?" He asked, staring to walk with Karma as soon as the light turned green.

"Hmmmm, I don't know" he shrugged, "how about Karma senpai since I am older tha-" Karma was cut off by a very sharp "no" by Gakushuu, "That is a very hard no Akabane" he hissed. "Awww, but you technically are my little kouhai, and by that you have to call me sen-" he was cut off yet again. "Your mental age is truly equivalent to a fourth grader's" The strawberry blonde stated. "Awww, now that's just mean" he sniffled unconvincingly "How you even are second in exams, is below me" he snorted, taking a right to the pathway as Karma followed.

"Shouldn't the saying be beyond me?" Karma questioned, "In this case, since you are below me, so the terms fit in my wording as well" Gakushuu smugly informed him, "Oh ok" Karma nodded, "Wait wha-" Karma just realised he was insulted by Gakushuu, and he was just about say something before they arrived right at school. "It seems we are now at school now, Delinquent" he grinned, "We are in the same class" Karma deadpanned, "I know" he smiled his magenta eyes having a spark of mischief ignited in them. "Come on, hurry up now Akabane" he grinned, and Akabane did.

They did the chase, Karma close behind as Gakushuu in front, and it felt nostalgic. Like it was a dream, his dream. They chased and chased until they reached the classroom, 'this feels awfully familiar' he thought, though instead of the wooden old fashioned doors he was met with the metal handles of this classroom. Soon after, settling into the classroom once more, and talking to a set of friends that he had made at the start of the year. The day passed on as normal, well for him anyways, he just had to juggle which subjects he wanted to listen to, and which ones he wanted to skip.

'A spark of rivalry from Ace kun, make sure it's in Mathematics since that's where it lights a fire, some actual attention to science since the teacher is decent, a little for civics, some information for English since that is what I need, my actual full attention to Japanese since it sucks. Along with home economics, which J can just cook in, and hopefully everyone else can just not burn down the classroom' his mental list runs the day, some details are different, some are the same as the week before. Like instead of last week’s mess in home economics, most of his classmates actually managed to not set something on fire.

Otherwise, the whole day was a breeze and it went by quickly for him, the pass of some notes, an exchange of some blackmail information from some people in for a favour of a good batch of his favourite branded strawberry milk, mind you that stuff was good, and people were willing to buy ten stacks of strawberry milk for someone they hated to get into trouble. So of course he was going to exchange someone’s reputation for ten stacks of strawberry milk! that stuff hit him good. Then after his exchanges, during lunch and after school, he would stash his daily batch of strawberry milk away.

Then when he counted the strawberry milk, depending on which day it was he would either take one for Gakushuu and him to have when they walked back together or walk back with Ren who was conveniently a few minutes away from his house, to much to the brunette’s disappointment. Though they worked it out in the end when Gakushuu tagged along for the ride, and kept Karma in check. Although this time, Sakakibara wasn’t here this time to tag along thanks to one of his dates with a new person, whether if it was with a girl or boy? He didn’t ask.

This time Gakushuu walks back with Karma to his house, Karma aimlessly kicking around rocks from the side walks, “here, the weekly strawberry milk for your match later on” Karma offered as he sipped his own, Gakushuu hummed in agreement stashing away into his bag for the next match, “So it’s the finals I’m guessing” Karma told the strawberry blonde when Gakushuu talked about his next match, “yeah, it is, though I’m hoping to win and get it over and done with” he informed, “Mmmmm, three rounds to see if anyone pummels the other person enough, Ren told me to hold back as always” Gakushuu snorted in amusement.

“He just doesn’t want you killing someone accidentally” Karma joked, “I guess so” the other boy replied, now reaching Karma’s house, “Watch me when I beat the other person, maybe next time you can see my match in person” Gakushuu smiled as Karma waved back, this time the feeling feels so familiar yet so different. “I’ll see you to more, or tonight since I’ll be watching you” he grinned. And so Gaksuhuu went, to the tournament to win his trophy as always, “I’ll see you next time Akabane” Gakushuu waved, “And tonight as well” he whispered to himself seeing the red head wave to him.

Karma walked back into his house, doing his homework while he waits an hour before the match is on. He watches Gakushuu on his T.V beating the crap of them using his legs and arms while they defend for themselves, the poor opponent looked like he was about to throw up onto the mat before he was saved by the first round bell. He can see Gakushuu looking quite bored, as he took a drink of the strawberry milk that Karma had given to him earlier, he wasn’t kidding about getting the match over with, though Gakushuu was still holding back, as he said before, not killing someone accidentally.

The next round starts, the opponent looks reluctant to go, but he has to. The bell started, Gakushuu immediately kicked aiming for the stomach as the opponent defended their stomach, though the kick was nearly a distraction and as soon as Gakushhhu landed a kick onto the block he quickly attached the exposed side of the opponent’s leg, tripping him down. The opponent hopped back up trying to fight against him, leading the attack as Gaksuhuu quickly lunged forwards and flipped him onto his back, the extended hand being used as leverage as he was flipped onto his backside.

The round ended as another break was made, the boy looked way too out of breath since he was versing Gakushuu, while Gakushuu was looking fine, the final match was closing and Gakushuu was winning by a light year. He went on finishing up the strawberry milk as the other kid looked really hesitant to go on. As soon as the match started Asano just lunged and got it over with, a kick made, the opponent dodging it this time, and Asano immediately twisted around and kicked his back, then suddenly he was back in front of him and kicked his stomach.

The opponent fell onto the front as Gakushuu won the match, a smile bestowed upon his face as he won the match quickly, ‘he could have won it quicker if he didn’t hold back’ Karma thought. He switched off the television as he prepared dinner and settled down at the empty table by himself. He made sure to eat his food quickly, and when he did he just did his nightly routine and two hours later, he was off to bed. He fell into his slumber and he was off. The dream this time was different though, he was aware of his memories and someone was already inside the building.

—————————

It was as if… the person was waiting for him, though he couldn’t tell who it was from the shine of the window, along with the dark shading of the night drawing it’s curtains over the high school campus. He went inside, his footsteps tapping against the marble of the school floor, past the lockers he went and up the stairs. Quicker, quicker, quicker. And he saw him, the same figure, the same face, “You came back?” Karma questioned, the boy opposite of him smiled at him mysteriously, he was sat upon the window still, the window opened as the masked boy gave a brilliant grin.

“Of course I did, I gave a promise I would hold, what kind of person would I be if I didn’t?” The boy grinned, his sharp violet eyes catching the moonlight. He hopped off the window still as he glanced back at Karma, “now, shall we play a game? An obstacle course one” The boy smiled, “rest assured no one gets hurt neither you or me, though more like” The boy started, “like what?” Karma questioned, his eyes on the other boy, “a parkour” the boy grinned. And for some reason, Karma agreed to it, he didn’t know why, but he just did.

The masked figure smiled at him, The masked figure was wearing something a bit more different from last time, a short cloak that was still quite fancy, that accompanied combat boots, long pants and a long sleeved shirt underneath, still wearing the same kistune mask underneath. Karma felt that his voice was similar to Gakushuu’s, almost too similar actually from the sound of his voice. Actually practically the same when he thought about it, and their eyes, they shone with the same kind of spark in them. Shuu swiftly climbed out of the window as a glass platform was created out of thin air.

Some platforms erupted from the ground, like stone pillars you could find in the Colosseum in Rome, but just made out of glass, he tapped his foot against the smooth surface as more glass obstacles floated over in front of each other, some hovered while others were connected to the ground. There was even a cloud like mat not far below to prove that he was safe. Karma climbed out of the window as he was next to the hooded person, both of them high up from the grass floor that couldn’t be seen below, blocked by the hovering clouds. 

The two started the parkour Shuu taking the lead and Karma close behind. Karma this time knew he was in a dream, not the fogginess of the previous one when he met Shuu, and by the looks of his chance of dying in the dream world, it was looking pretty low. Karma then leaped in front getting ahead of the other boy as they jumped on each obstacle, the course changed every so often, like it was never ending. In one case Karma did mess up a bit and the boy caught him by the arm, “it seems like you’ve misstepped” Shuu grinned, and off they went, running and bickering occasionally.

Then when it was the end of that, Karma’s dream passed and he exited using the grand door that turned up once more. “Bye Shuu” he called out, wearing his signature smirk ‘badump’ his heart goes when he says goodbye, “Bye… Akabane” and just like that Karma woke up. He forgot the dream and started his day like normal, he does his daily morning routine, cleans the dishes from breakfast, and this time. Asano greets him when he gets out of the house. They chat and walk this time, bickering between topics, and throw light hearted insults at each other. 

He arrives at school, and the day repeats itself once more. Then when night befalls and Karma does his daily things he goes to bed and he falls into dream as it blossoms. When the dream does, he meets the mysterious boy, Karma’s next to him, and like out of a children’s fantasy novel, the stars above hung in the sky this time have five pointed shapes that twinkle with a yellow hue and a magnificent gleam. “You are quite the imaginative one” the masked boy told him once his dreams, with the same cloying grin that Gaksuhuu gives, his heart fluttered and the dream ended there.

From then on, the cycle repeated, Karma not remembering each dream and it circles again. Until, when a few more lucid dream repeat and appear, he remembers his encounters more. He pieces the whole image together. The mysterious dream entering boy is none other than Gakushuu Asano. Although there are some pieces missing in the puzzle, he had pieced out the image together and knows what he had to do. He had made his conclusion, none of those missing pieces mattered, he just needed to see Gaksuhuu once more in the dream.

He caught the masked boy, who didn’t seem to jump when Karma immediately grabs him, making sure that he wouldn’t escape. ‘Badump’ goes Karma’s heart again when he’s pinning him by the wall, ‘badump’ it goes again when he knew it was definitely Gakushuu. Under the hood he can see how soft the boy’s hair is, just like Gakushuu’s, he can see the pretty amethyst pupils staring back into his molten gold ones, the way Gaksuhuu has the gaze of a predator and how the eyes that Gaksuhuu had, lined up with Shuu’s. “Gakushuu” he breathed out, their faces are close, a few inches away from his own. 

Yet the masked boy didn’t look worried. 

“I was thinking if you’d be a little too thick headed now Akabane” the masked boy, no, Gakushuu laughed. “Really now?” Karma questioned, his eyes sharing a strong intense, raw emotion. All kinds of feelings are pooling in Karma’s eyes, the intense raw look clashes against Gakushuu’s cold, calm one, yet. He could see just a hint, just a bit of a hint of affection in them. The dream is different now, no longer the large campus, but in 3-E’s old campus classroom, just like before. The light through the window no longer shined, the objective was now Gakushuu.

“I had a feeling it was you” Karma informed him, his eyes focused on Gakushuu’s. “How so?” He responded with a cynical tone, yet the words, don’t match his face. “Just a hunch” Karma told him drawling, the way he purposely makes his words sound lazy didn’t match the intensity of his gaze. The mood flicks, amusement runs through the two like a clear stream in a forest. Just like that, the dream stopped rigidly. No goodbyes, no anything. 

But that. That was just a dream.

Karma’s routine goes faster than normal, he cut off the entertainment, the games and just focused on getting ready and heading out. Then, he dashed off, out of the door and with his normal cycle throw out of the window. He saw him, “what a nice imagination you have” Gakushuu gives that dulcet tone that makes Karma more focused on him. Karam’s heart frantically beats in his chest, a feeling he’s been suppressing around Gakushuu, and one he felt for the boy entering boy that was none other than Gakushuu, his heart willing to spill and his words are smooth, his expression controlled.

Yet when Gakushuu gave that smile, with a skip of his heart he grinned. They share a gaze. both of a predators. The same of an assassin’s locking in the target. 

And then, Gakushuu dove in for the kill.

His soft lips on Karma’s, a chaste, yet a perfect kiss. None other than from Ace kun himself. 

Both of them grinned, one cheeky and a condescending edge usually added to it. Another, made of rock sugar, saccharine, tough and practiced enough to be able to have it crisp, and both were…

Heartfelt.


End file.
